Charlie Knows
by MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen95
Summary: Charlie finds out about Edward, and the rest of his family for that matter about being vampires. What will happen? Some-one may even lose their life. Read and Find out! Please Reveiw!
1. Thinking

**Helloo Everyonee. If there is anyone... (**

**If you read my story pleasee please pleeeaseee reveiw!!**

**I'll write the first chapter without any but if I dont get any after that then I simply wont continue to write, as there is no point.. **

**ANyways. PLase Enjoy.. Abit Random but yeeh **

**Disclaimer ::: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Although I would like to own Edward...**

**(A/N Bella is still human)**

**Billy (Jacob's Dad) POV.**

I couldnt stand it. Sitting here in my chair knowing that Jake was in pain. Knowing that Bella, Oh Bella. Had left him for those... **leeches**.

It disgusted me.

I Had to tell Charlie. I Had to let him know.

But then it could lead on to the tribe. And he probably wouldnt like that either. Then again, he always has been more keen on Jake then "Edward" anyday.

**Bella POV**

10.45pm : I sat in the living room and looked around. Rose doing her make-up, I was glad that we seemed to be on better terms these days.. Alice listening to her ipod and sort of..jumping..

Emmett and Jasper shouting, Loudly, at the TV. Edward sitting behind me. I leaned onto him. He smiled that beautiful crooked smile that he knows i cant resist. I laughed and turned back around. I realised that Esme and Carlisle weren't there. Must be out hunting.

I thought about it and realised how much I wished I was on of them. I was beginning to get tired. This just made me frustrated. They could stay up all night doing whatever they want, (In Alice's case, Jumping..) and I had to sleep. Missing Out on everything.

I didn't want to argue it though, I felt like it had been discussed a lot lately. Edward was completely against it. But as I had said before, he wasn't the only vampire I knew...

**Edward POV.**

Bella was beginning to look tired, I'd take her back to Charlie's soon.

I wish that Jasper and Emmett would give it a rest. They'd been at it for hours. I would'nt be sitting here if it were'nt for bella.

But thats Ok. I'll live. **(A/N haaah live D)** Anyway.

Alice stopped jumping, this was really rather surprising. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Her eyes glazed over and stop moving for a few seconds. She came back.

"Somethings about to happen. I don't know what, or why. But its important...,"

Emmett butted in "Who is it?" he said quite loudly.

Alice regained her speech "..As I was saying Im not sure to why I couldn't see it, there could be something going on with my visions or it could be to do with the werewolves in La Push. Either way its not good."

Bella quietly suggested that she should see Carlisle about it. Alice Agreed.

Then almost by coincidence Carlisle and Esme walked back in the door.

He was ambushed by questions. He put a hand up and said Alice, please explain your vision to me.

Alice explained again what she saw, 'Someone sitting in their living room and then moving over to the phone, about to say something important."

Carlisle thought and said very calmly. I don't think that it is anything to worry about, although if you get another vision like this please inform me."

I looked over at Bella who looked like she was thinking deeply about it too. I'm not sure what she really thought of it but it looked important.

I stood up and said that I should take Bella home. She groaned which made Emmett start laughing. Bella glared at him as she headed for the door.

Alice and Esme gave a slight wave towards bella as Emmett and Jasper become once again very involved with their video game.

I decided to drive as it was getting late and Charlie would be suspicious if we turned up with no-car..

**Bella POV:**

We got into the car and began driving, I felt a big yawn coming on. I tried to get rid of it. But it didnt work.

I heard Edward quietly chuckle and I just scowled straight ahead.

I was sick of all this being tired buisness. It sounded stupid but really with no-one ever sleeping around me, eating around me, I did feel a bit left out.

But I was still happy, after all i was still with edward!

Charlie was waiting in his chair with the TV up loud. The football blasting the house. I looked at Edward, he kissed me goodnight and said I'll see you upstairs.

I laughed as I opened up the door.

Charlie said over all the noise "Hey Bells, Have a nice time?" I nodded, "Night Dad" "Night Bells"

As I trudged up the stairs to find my gorgus stone cold statue sitting on my bed.

**Billy POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking about it. I had to tell him, after all it really wasn't fair to Charlie to be keeping such a big secret..all locked away.

But Bella would never speak to me again. She would hate me.

She would hate Jake.. maybe.. that if she gets over it or not.

I thought and thought for the next hour or so.

I made up my mind,

Bella was Charlie's Kid. He had a right to know. And with that I picked up the phone and began dialing up Charlie's Number.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0h **

**Yayy I really wanted to write tat last bit!**

**Now. I will NOT continue unless I get some reveiws so please please pretty please write me a reveiw!**

**Critisism Compliments whatever,**

**Just tell me if I should keep on writing!**

**Thanks LOADS guys!**

**Claudia95 XD**


	2. Deciding

**Yayyyyy I got reveiws everybodyy!**

**Buut I'm gonna need reveiws to keep me movtivated to keep writing.**

**So Reveiw Please!! D**

**Disclaimer : NOOOO I Dont Own Nothing.**

**Bella POV:**

I was lying on my bed talking quietly to Edward, not there was much point anyway as the TV seemed to be up at a not-possible level.

I vaguely in the distance thought I heard the phone ringing, I stood up and felt my way over the phone,

Charlie was obviously not going to pick up the downstairs one...

On The Phone

Charlie I have to tell you something --

This is Bella,

Oh. Well Um, OK. I needed to talk to Charlie.. But I think I'll just call tomorrow..

Its Ok, Charlie is just downstairs. Do you want me to get him?

No. I'll um, just call tomorrow.

Ok, Bye then.

I hung up the phone, with I guessed an obviously strange expression on my face, according to Edwards reaction.

"What was that about?" "It was just Billy, you know...Jacob's Dad.."

"What did he want?" Edward asked calmly but you could see he was eager for a reaction.

"He was looking for Charlie, but he didn't want me to be here or something, he's going to call tomorrow"

Mm'k Edward mumbled. I trudged back into my room and lay down.

I felt my eyes starting to close over, I just let it go and fell asleep.

**Morning**

I woke up and just thought for a second or so. What am I doing today? Maybe I'll go out somewhere with Edward...Maybe..the Meadow?

I looked up at the calender expecting to see a blank day. But no What I saw was much, much worse.

In large letters it had written. _**Clothes Shopping with Alice**_

I did a bit of a double take before it finally comprehended. Raaaaa, Why today I thought?

I threw on some clothes and climbed into my truck. I didn't plan to try hard with my outfit, Alice would rearrange it anyways.

As I pulled up into the Cullen drive-way I slowly walked into hallway. Then quick as a flash Alice was by-my-side and ready to go.

"Umm.. Are you really going to wear that?" She scrutinized.

I looked at her and said. "well I was but apparently your going to give me something else to wear?"

She smiled smugly, picked me up and ran to her bathroom.

I was being attacked with clothes and make-up and hair tongs..

10 Mins and a full on makeover later.

We were in the Porshe and on our way.

She glanced over at me once or twice and just smiled.

We pulled over in one of the most expensive shops in Port Angeles.

I groaned as she grabbed me and pulled me inside.

3 Hours and 20/25 shopping bags later. I complained it was time to go.

Alice looked at me doubtfully but soon then agreed.

**Edward POV:**

I did feel sorry for Bella, I really did, but once you get Alice started there really isn't any way of stopping her.

Emmett and I had just got back from hunting anyway. I really don't know where Jasper is..

I could here Esme in the kitchen humming to herself. She was making Bella lunch, I really did appraciate the effort that everyone went to for Bella's sake.

I heard the Porshe come in. I jumped and ran to greet them.

Alice's eyes were shining bright. Bella looked doubtfully at the shopping bags and went back to glaring.

I thought this was rather and amusing sight as it rarely ever happens anymore!

Just as Bella had sat down on the couch to what looked like relaxing. Alice jumped up with her bags. Left for about 5 Minutes.

Came back fully changed hair and make-up all different. I read her mind, she was about to do the exact same to Bella. I thought I'd better save her.

Alice No. I said, Bella looked at me and whispered Thank-You. Alice heard it anyways.

Edwaaaaaard She said my name as one big long syllable. Come ON she has too. you can't go shopping and try nothing on.

Its Not Faaaaaaaair.

Esme called from the kitchen "Alice leave Bella alone"

Alice turned around and looked at me. You know that she'll get it today. You can't stop me. and with that she poked her tongue out and ran upstairs.

**Charlies POV:**

I sat in my chair and waited for Bella to get home, She'd gone shopping with Alice, but I needed to go to see Billy.

So I waited to tell her. I could have just left a note, but I sort of wanted her to come.

She hardly spends any time with Jake these days and this would be a good chance.

The Phone started ringing. I picked it up wondering who it was,

Charlie is that You?

Hey Billy! I was just going to come and see you!

Excellent!

Well I guess we could talk then! Billy said excitedly!

Yeh - Is Jake there? I wouldn't mind Bells and Him catching up again?

No, He's out with Sam. We won't be back till late.

Oh OK then. Well I'll see you in a minute

Bye, Bye

Ok then well Jake wasn't home, I'd just leave a note for Bella then,

_Bells,_

_Im just over at Billy's,_

_I'll be back later, these money on the bench for dinner - _

_Call if you need anything_

_Dad._

That'll do I thought.

I got into the car and drove off to La Push.

**Billy POV:**

This was going to be it, I would tell him know.

I think it would be better face to face.

Maybe, He would understand it better..

I heard a knock on the door. It was him.

Ok Ok. Calm I thought to myself.

Right Here we go.

I opened the door and left Charlie in. He sat down on the couch with a big grin on his face

Hey Billy, How are ya?!

Good, I said.

Listen Charlie I need to talk to you about something...

Something important.

His face suddenly dropped is Jake Ok? DId anything happen?

No, no, Jakes fine. Its about Bella, well not quite Bella, but I see that she spends a lot of her time with the CUllens.

Yeh, Well I know about that Edwards her boyfriend, and she gets on quite well with the rest of them so its OK. responded Charlie.

I just don't think that its very safe, Well Charlie I don't know quite how to tell you this but the Cullens are vampires.

Charlie Laughed. Jakes right you really are losing it!

"Charlie" I said my voice turning into a whisper. "Im dead serious"

Notice they never eat? They never sleep? Never need the bathroom? etc?

Charlies Face turned white.

"Bella..." was all he could stutter.

He ran from the room and I heard his car start.

Well I looked around. I guess that means he didn't take it so well...

**Wooooooh. OhMyGoshhh.**

**Lol**

**Please Reveiw Please Please PLease.**

**Thanks youuu**

**When you reveiw another chapter will come!!**

**Love you Guys!**

**Claudia95**

** 3**


	3. Now

**Thank you for the Reveiws!!**

**OOkkkaaaaay. Well Know that Charlie Knows.**

**What is he going to do?**

**I actually do OWN a copy of Twilight. Buuuuut I don't really own IT.**

**Edward 3**

**Charlie POV:**

Why didn't I see it before, always pale, never eating, never 'apparently' asleep,

this all makes sense. But What to Do?

My mind wasn't really conprehediing much at this moment.

Okay. Lets think of the options.

Number 1. Move away from Forks, taking Bella with me.

2. Letting Them Know, that I know but then they might...hurt me..

3. Inform the Police and get rid of them.

4. Pretend not to know, and let life continue as it is.

I liked option 4. But What if Bella doesn't know. She probably doesn't

What if they are just being nice so they can... take her...

Oh. I have to tell Bella that I know. It may save her life.

Okay. Um. Know. Where to go..Where to go..

Home Okay Home.

I got into the front door to find Edward sitting on the couch will Bella on his lap.

This made me shudder..

Edward looked at me. He looked. Scared,

**Edward POV:**

I heard Charlie pulling in the drive, he walked in.

I read his mind just checking it was alright for me to be here,

I couldn't beleive what I'd just heard.

He's just making it up.. Im sure...

No. Hes positive. He looking at me. Working out the last pieces of the puzzle.

He knows were vampires.

I had to get out of here. With Bella too.

I had to inform everyone and decide from there what we are going to do.

I picked up bella. "Charlie do you mind, if I take Bella back to my house for some dinner?"

Bella looked at me in surprise, Charlie hadn't taken his eyes of me yet.

"Um," he said. "Maybe Not...Tonight.."

Please Dad Bella begged

Okay then.. I suppose.

He thought we were going to eat her. Anger flashed through my eyes. How could He?

Did He not think.. uuurgghhhh.

Okay now we were rushing a bit,

We jumped in the car and sped off to my house.

Bella kept trying to ask what was going on.

I just tried to keep her off until I could explain it to everyone.

We pulled in and I used me vampire speed to get Bella into the house as quick as possible.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie.

COME HERE. I nearly screamed.

They were by my side that instant.

"What is going on? " There were a lo of grumbles..mainly from Rose, about how she was doing something extremly important...

This Is IMPORTANt I said over all the noise. Sit Down.

I ordered them all.

That all sat like obediant dogs.

Now we have a situation. A bad one. You see Charlie Knows that we are vampires.

Bella froze. Emmett and Rose were in shock. ALice was just sitting there gobsmacked. And everyone else couldn't move.

But. How? Jasper murmerd.

Billy Black. I whispered. Jacobs Dad.

Esme began sobbing. "I dont want to leave. -sniff-sniff- "

Were not leaving I said straight forward, "But, We Will ha-" Carlise tried to come in, No I said over his voice.

bella needs to stay. We are staying. I guess that we are just going to wait for either Charlie to come to us.

and by his thoughts he will. Or we can go to him, Preferably he comes to us. He should be here in the next hour or so...

**Oh W O W.**

**Charlie is heading off to a house of vampires that he thinks are dangerous?**

**Nice Move?**

**Ok. No More chapters until I get some Reviews!**

**Come On Guys!**

**So really its up to you when you want the next chapter, if you want it soon. **

**Review NOW!**

**Thankyou!**

**Claudia95**


	4. Jacob

**Sorry I havn't updated for liik, ever.**

**Anyways here we go.**

**I dont own twilight whatever**

**Charlie:**

I was hyperventilating I could feel it, but I just couldn't stop.

I needed to know more, I needed to know about these 'Vampires' I had to shudder at the word.

It scared me still. I know, I would call Jake!

But. What if he doesn't know and then , I scare him too?

He probably knows.

I dialed the number over a few times, my hands were shaking so much it was hard to press the right buttons.

"Hello?" I heard Jakes voice, This releived me in a way, some people were still safe

"Hi Jake, its Charlie" 

"Aww Hey CHarlie, Hey is Bells alright, you sound like you've just seen a ghost, stuttering around like that, whats up?" Jake said back, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

" Um well, jake, What do you know about, the Cullens?"

The phone went silent for a moment.

"Dad told you didn't he?"

I let out something that sounded similar to almost a whimper. Come on pull it together Charlie I thought to myself.

I hung up. I didn't want to hear anymore.

The phone rang again and again but I just let it ring.

I jumped in the car and made my way up to the Cullens, as shaky as I was I needed to know what was going on, and why bella spent her days with a bunch of ...vampires..

**Jacob:**

**"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD"**

I cussed over and over again. How could he do this? Charlie is in an un-shakable state and He was no-where to be seen.

What kind of friend was he?

"BILLY" i roared out again. This time he came out.

"what do you want?' he asked his face confused.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TELLING CHARLIE ABOUT THE CULLENS YOU CRAZY NOT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND OLD LOONY OF A FOOL!"

His face looked hurt. But I wasn't going to take that back. How could he, to Bella?

She would be taken away, away from Forks, Away.. Where I wouldn't see her.

Selfish.

I couldn't stand it. I ran into the woods and phased.

I didn't care where I was going.

But what surprised me next was the voices of Quil and Embry in my head. 

"Jake come on, he was going to find out someday" Embry pleaded

" NO" i replied my teeth clenched.

The voices stopped. I stopped. and just sat. I didn't like it, but I was going to have to go down to see Charlie.

**Edward:**

Bella hadn't stoppped pacing since she found out, a permanent scared expression was etched across her face.

I tried comforting her. Alice tried talking, Jasper was trying to calm her, but not even that was working right now. Emmett was just being useless by trying to make jokes out of the situation. He was pushed away quikly.

Rosalie was sitting in the corner on her ipod-touch looking rather smug for my liking. She was probably just happy that finally something was happening. She has been literally dead for the last couple of days, not talking nothing.

Its like she knew this was going to happen.

I heard a car pull into the driveway. I sat up quikly as did everyone else in the room. They all looked at me. Then we said quietly, Who should get there door?

Alice responded in a just as quiet whisper " Carlisle should do it, He trusts him the most" I looked worried now, Carlisle had gone out to try and sort somethings.

"And then?" I demanded, Alice looked worried, "Then Me" I felt almost hurt but I knew it was true. Charlie liked Alice a lot more, He had trusted her, never more, always thought Rose was a snob, and Emmett was dangerous. "Boy was he off, Emmett apart from his strength would have to be like the least dangerous" That thought made me smile but It was no time to smile.

Alice jumped up quikly as the door knocked again. "Everyone just act..Normal"

**Charlie:**

I climbed out of the car, slowly. I really felt no need to rush into a house full of possibly dangerous vampires.

I knocked on the door. I was almost shaking again. No charlie calm, calm,calm. They won't hurt you. Bella is there, she spends her days with them, she doesn't get hurt...then again she does tend to come home with a lot of injuries..." I took in a gasp of breath. I realised. All the injuries that she came home with. they all had something to do with.. there kind..

It felt like I was thinking for about an hour. No, Alice was by the door in a second.

She put on a big smile, "Hi Charlie" she beamed!

**Alice:**

I had a vision. This was going to end badly. But I didnt know how. They were blurred.

Charlie was staring at me skeptically but he looked like he'd just seen a monster 10 foot tall and about to eat him.

This worried me.

"Come in!" I asked.

He looked as though he was about to say no,

But slowly his head turning in every direction walked into the hallway.

He judged our house, He looked like he was looking for a coffin or something.

The thought made me smirk. I didnt really mean too, but I did. This wasnt good.

I felt Edwards glare on my back. I apologised in my head.

Charlies head snapped towards me.

"So." he said..

"come sit down" I replied.

He looked like he was about to fall over.

We all knew why he was here but I just guessed that we should tell him sooner, or later.. It would probably be better for him to tell us though..

**Edward;**

**"**So charlie," he looked shocked that I was even in the room.

"Did you come to pick up Bella" I asked trying to sound innocent,

"Oh, Um actually I wanted to talk to you about something"

I nodded, is it OK, if Bella listens in? I replied.

He looked nervous but replied. " Actually I would maybe prefer it if I just spoke to you, alone"

I nodded again.

I took him into the kitchen leaving Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Rose. sitting as quiet as anything. Obivously wanting to hear the conversation.

"Edward, I know, I know.."

He was cut off by a knock at the door.

He just wanted to get this over with and out of here, taking Bella with him.

The knock on the door was somebody I didn't reconise, but it didnt take me a second to figure out.

All he was muttering was Chalie.. Billy.. Bella.. Edward.. over and over again in his head.

I growled, I didnt mean it to be so loud, Charlie looked about like he was about to drop down dead.

I whispered Jacob, just loud enough for the rest of them to hear

Then at that exact moment, as if it had been planned.

Jacob burst through the front door. Looking angry.

It happened very fast from then. 

Suddenly Everyone including Bella, suddenly looked very scary facing Jacob.

Jacob growled and Charlie fainted.

**Yay!**

**Once again sorry for the late chapter,**

**PLEASE REVEIW.**

**If i dont get my reveiws I wont continue writing.**

**Thanks, Love you Guys!**

**Claudia95 xx**


	5. Ideas

**Yayyyy**

**I got some reveiws guys!!**

**Thanks Keep Em' Comin!**

**Sorry it took so long, I'l be faster if I get more reveiws!!**

**Disclaimer: I own it now!! no you dont (crys in corner)**

_Then at that exact moment, as if it had been planned._

_Jacob burst through the front door. Looking angry._

_It happened very fast from then._

_Suddenly Everyone including Bella, suddenly looked very scary facing Jacob._

_Jacob growled and Charlie fainted._

**EPOV:**

I managed to grab Charlie before he hit the floor, although i nearly missed as i didnt really want to take my ears off the mutt.

Emmett casually walked over completely ignoring what was going on around him, smirking like it was some big joke. He moved Charlie over to the couch., he was uncounsious.

I read Emmett's mind, _Well this'll be funny. one mutt. 7 of us. and an unconscious dude. Awwwsome!!,_ then he began to think about Rosalie, in ways that a brother, never in a million years wants to see his sister like that. I tuned out, i couldnt take it. I looked at him, almost a look of worry, his mind really was..disturbed..

I turned back to Jacob in which no-one had moved and he was standing there, looking pretty calm for someone that just entered a house of vampires.

"Stop" he shouted, maybe a little too loud.

"Im not here for you lot, Im here for Charlie, I need to discuss what is going to happen"

Everyone relaxed their position, except Jasper, he still looked ready to pounce.

Esme was first to speak, "would you like to come and have a seat in.." She was obviously going to say that living room, but there was an uncounscious man in there right now...

"The dining rooom" she finished.

Jacob nodded. Though looking rather disgusted with himself. I read his mind, "Look at all the leechs..urgh they smell disgusting i think i might just be sick."

He wrinkled his nose. But by the looks of it everyone else was already holding their breath.Not that that would be hard..but for Jacob?

We all took a seat around the table. Emmett started to think again about why we had this table.._Wow, I never really noticed this thing..a table...interesting..when did we get it? I'll need to ask Alice that later.. What do we use it for? We definatly dont eat at it.. Maybe its especially for these type of occasions..Nahh werewolves dont come here often enough..wish they did though..maybe they'd armwrestle me, I could take em down easy... _I snapped him back to attention, He really did scare me from time to time.

Jacob began to speak " Well, as you know, Charlie knows, and very soon, he will know too, about us." He cleared his throat "and so" he continued " we are going to need to do something, my first idea would perhaps tell him what is going on, explain how its all ok..wait.. its not OK though, he wont be happy with you lot turning her into a bloodsucker will he?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, Jasper growled a bit too loudly, Jacob retaliated even louder.

Charlie began stirring the the front room. Everyone jumped up. and stood around him. It was funny in a way.. he didnt have as good hearing us...always just a step behind..

"Where, What, Bella??" he stuttered.

"Im right here Dad" he nodded and sat up straight, he realised where he was and remembered wat he was here for.

He jumped a bit.

He looked rather shocked at what position he was in, sitting on a couch surrounded by a bunch of vampires and one soon-to-be-to-him werewolf.

I heard that Jasper felt the same, he smirked a little bit.

Carlisle glared him daggers. "Not the time" he said way to low for anyone to hear.

"Okay then," Charlie said clearing his throat.

"I need to talk to you peo-- guys" This time it was emmett laughing he thought nearly called us people. im not a person im an all mighty vampire hail me hail me strongest of them all! someday i will rule...

i cut out again after that. He needed help.

Charlie cleared his throat again. " I know..your...thing"

"You mean were VAMPIRESS!!" Emmett jumped in with a lot of happiness on the word vampires.

"Soo BOOOOOO!" he contined.

And with that idiotic attempt at clearin things from Emmett. Charlie fainted again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??" everyone screamed. the house practically shook.

Emmett smiled sheepishly, Jasper lept at him.

"Im trying to get him out this house. this is hard enough. and you are making it longer" he said through gritted teeth while holding Emmett to the floor.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Whatever dude, he was gonna find out sooner or later, might as well make it a happy moment"

"Yep. Fainting again. Definatly Good memories to happen here dont you think Emmett?" Jasper said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Guys Shut Up" I snarled.

"VAMPIRES!" Charlie screamed. This sortof scared everyone. he was unconscious like 2 seconds ago, and sat up at amazing speed to say that?!

With that he pulled out his gun and started backing towards the wall. It was him against the wall facing all of us.

" Dad!" Bella screamed. I grabbed Bella and pulled her close. She began to cry.

"Dad... Stop" She cried.

"Bella, get over here quick, they wont hurt us if I've got a gun." Charlie said.

"Oh YES!! finally! Someone will do it for me! I've been asking you guys all week!! No-one will shoot me! You've got no idea how good it feels! It likes someones tickling you but like all over your body! Its amazing!"

Emmett screamed. "I'll shoot you in a minute" I said. "Will You?" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Digusted " Emmett get back over here.

He crossed his arms and made a hmph noise. and with that he jumped in front of the gun.

"Do it Charlie! Do it!!" Emmett was practiacally jumping

Then at the same Bella Shreiked, Charlie shot the gun straight at Emmett and Emmett started jumping with glee.

**Sorry Guys, mostly a filler.**

**REVEIW AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE HERE LIKE THAT SNAPS**

**geddit?!**

**Ta xx**

**Claudia xx**


	6. Explaining

**Thanks Guys,**

**I want double this time!!**

**This will be it for about a week because of this hing going on. So Sorry.**

**IM GOING TO NEED LIKE HEAPS OF REVEIWS **

**Okay guys here we go!**

**EdwardPOV:**

Emmett was still jumping like an over-excited 6 yearold. It was pathetic.

"EMMETT" I screamed. Maybe it was a little to loud because Chalie looked fairly shocked.

"The..the..the.. bullett just went through the other wall rebouding off him" Charlie said with utter shock pointing at Emmett.

Emmett smiled with glee. "Yep! I knew that would happen! But I thought it would have been funnier if it has crashed into Eddy here on its way, He's getting a bit gruuummppppyyy"

Emmett extended the word grumpy into a four syllable word.

"Bella. I dont know how to explain what just happened to you, but I think you should calm down, we can get out of here and I'll explain this to you in the car, So lets get going, but be warned this may come as a bit of a shock, I know it did to me" Charlie attempted whispering to Bella.

"Charlie, dear, Bella knows" Esme said kindly.

"you..knew?" Charlie looked almost between worry and hurt.

Bella nodded, "I'm sorry dad, its just I couldn't tell anyone and then with us getting married and me turning into a vam.." she clapped her hand over her mouth.

If it was possible Charlie just turned even paler.

"Your gonna be...one of them" He looked disgusted.

"Sucking blood and not sleeping. Forever?"

Alice butted in "Charlie, Mr Swan we can assure you that we, well some of us" She looked at Me " Are very keen on keeping Bella human, there have been a lot of debates over this subject and we have decided that it is nessesary for this to happen, They are as you know getting married, and it would not be possible for Bella to continue aging while we are all going to be staying in our teens forever"

Alice saying this, It had just clicked in his head that his beloved Alice was one of us. I quikly went through his head. Alice, Alice, a disgusting 'bloodsucker' like the rest of them. Billy was right. They are dangerous

"Charlie, we are not "Bloodsuckers" that just happens to be what "They" refer to us as. I looked directly at Jacob." I said.

"How, What? I didnt say Bloodsucker?" Charlie stuttered. I may aswell tell him now.

"Some vampires have special powers, mine is mind reading, I have been able to read everyones mind in my past for the exception of Bella here, Alice gets visions of the future although they change as the future is not set in stone. Also Jasper can control peoples emotions, Feeling them but also causing people to feel them"

"When you become a vampire, you go through a process of 3 days that is VERY painful. You cannot make human contact with anyone while this is happening or it could be dangerous. From then on you are a newborn, young and bloodthirsty, we will be here for Bella and will make sure that she will make no harm to any human. This brings us to my other point, we are not like regular vampires, we do not feed of other humans. We are what you call 'Vegetarians' but your vegetarian means eating vegetables, our vegetarian means to eating from humans, eating from animals instead so Bella will come to no harm. But control is hard to gain, We have had many many years of experiance, some more than others" I looked at Jasper, Charlie gasped.

"How, How old are you?" He asked me.

"I am 117 years old **(A;N sorry if thats not right, let me know if its not.) , ** I was born in Chicago and was dying under the Spanish influenza, that is when Carlise here changed me in the hospital, my family was already gone and so no-one was going to notice that I had technically left the world. I have had no-one. I have lived with Carlilse for the rest of my years for the exception of a few rebellion years. I've have no-one until up to now with my Bella, she is my one love and we are going to be together, as vampires even though I would prefer her to keep up her human life, but we have agreed and we are going to make sure that she has nearly every human experiance."

Charlie looked shocked. "Shall we explain the rest?" I asked. He nodded.

One by one we went through all of our storys. Even though we'd heard them all before they were always interesting and sad from times to hear again.

But with Alice's it was still unclear for parts.

**Bella POV:**

I couldn't beleive dad. Coming here and trying to actually _hurt_ them. Not that it was possible from him. But the idea, that we wanted to do it.

They explained all their stories again. I know they were sad but I loved hearing them and the possibility of this being my story! That I could be telling to someone in the future.

Jacob had kept silent. This was the first time he had heard these stories. By the look of his face he actually looked like he was listening, properly.

**Charlie POV:**

Are they serious?! None of this seems possible. Edward.. 117 years old. Bellas Dating an old man?! That was disgusting. What did they mean when they said refering to Jacob as 'the pack?'

Edward looked at me, I forgot that he could read my mind, and I just sort of ..offended him.

"Charlie, We have discussed that but Bella thinks it's fine, so I'm happy with that" Edward answered my thoughts. Everyone looked puzzled. Especially Bells

"Okaaaay then. So what are the 'pack'" I asked.

Jacobs eyes widened. "I guess I have to answer that..."

Jasper I think thats he name slightly laughed in the corner.

Jacob continued. "Well, Charlie, The Cullens are aware of this, Bella is aware of this, Billy is aware of this, So I'm sorry that you are, well the last to know but We are serious when we say we are not supposed to tell people. Thats why I dont think I should say right now" He answered glaring at all the Cullen's

"But. I think that I can just let me call the rest of them and they can help me explain it. It's not an easy subject" All I could do was nod.

Could this be like another joke? Some other mythical creature. Haha that thought was funny. Bella's boyfriend a vampires, future family a vampire and then what her best friend like a werewolf or something?! this is so funny!

Well, not the sitiuation but the theory!!

At that moment the rest of the 'pack' came through the door.

They all sat down wrinkling their noses in disgust. Did I smell? They looked positivly uncomfortable.

"Sam, Thank-you for coming down here, Please understand that this comes to no harm with the treaty?" Carlisle asked.

Sam nodded. "We understand the situation and we will be leaving the premises as soon as we can." He responded. These La Push kids were HUGE they towerd over Alice like giants. Anyways what was this treaty?

"Charlie" Sam began. "We are what you call" He paused.

"Werewolves."

**Sorry Guys but that was a bit of a cliffie!!**

**VEEEERRRRRYY sorry but I wont be able to update till next saturday.**

**Serious Apologies!!**

**We are going away for the week - no laptop.**

**Thanks for reading! Remember**

**REVEIW I REALLY dont care if its just 2 words 'hate it' or maaybe something nicer... **

**but please just hit the button!!**

**PLEEASEE!!**

**Thanks Heaps!!**

**Claudia95 xD**


	7. Change

_Thank-you for you __**patience, I had a great holidays taa xx**_

_**Thanks for all the reveiws too!!**_

_**Cool Stuff!!**_

_"Charlie" Sam began. "We are what you call" He paused._

_"Werewolves."_

**Charlie POV:**

I don't think I heard that right, werewolves. Vampires. This is like a joke. This is pretty funny. God, Billy must have gone to a bit of effort to get all the Cullens involved.

But. It can't be. The Bullet. The Stories. No. There right it's true, well the vampire bit it, I think but I'm not too sure about this whole werewolf stuff. Pretty weird if you ask me.

"Haaah" I responded with in a type of laugh.

Everyone looked at me with sort of shocked looks on their faces.

"Charlie I'm not sure if you are responding in the correct way here in this situation" Edward suggested. Bella looked at him faithfully. Yuck. I am, Never, Never going to get over that. Bella, My Bella. Marrying a bloodsucking leech. Once Again. Yuck.

And that Emmett, well he is, well. An interesting 'guy' is maybe a way to put it.

"I'm fine!! But I think you guys can drop the joke now, Like I'm freaked out enough from all this vampire junk, Like Thats hard to get. But pushing it to werewolves. I think you sinking a bit low, even for your level." I said.

"We are so very dead serious" Sam responded. I looked at him, I looked behind him. I reconized the clear-water kids, and Jake, and a few others I've seen around the place.

"They really are Charlie, There are reasons for it , but they are were wolves." Carlisle explained. I looked at them all again. They were all wrinkling there noses in disgust, but one was sort of drooling abit staring at the blonde leech. I dont know her name yet, I think it was like 'Rosy' or something I dont know.

"Wow... Bella, You come to Forks and you manage to get a vampire boyfriend and a werewolf best friend?" I said. Jacob smirked, So did most people. Edward had more of a I-told-you-so face. He must have had this conversation a few times with Bella.

"Okay then" I said again clearing my throught.

Esme let out a little type of shreik, everyone looked at her, sort of wondering what that was about. Well except for Edward.

"I'm just so happy that you have acceptd and want to become a part of it all" She said.

I smiled, I was happy but well, sad. I wasn't going to see much of Bells when she becomes a vampire.

Then something Nobody expected happened.

I felt a whisk of wind around me, so fast I hardly felt it. I felt down at my belt. My gun was gone. I instantly looked over at Emmett, the tall one.

Edward did the exact same thing.

" Emmett. If you even **dare ** shooting that thing at yourself. That will be the last thing you do. It is dangerous, you have no abbility." Edward snarled at him.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, It'll be fine, and it's great fun. But if your going to be that fussy, then Would anybody like to do it for me?" He asked

Jasper ( i think) muttered a 'no'

Esme and Carlisle were shaking their heards.

Rosy was muttering profanities at him telling him to stop.

Alice & Bella were just giving reasons not too.

"well then its agreed, Eddie, No-one wants to do it, I can do it!" Emmett beamed.

"No, that was not the idea, No-one will do it, you don't get to do it" Edward retaliated.

"nopee" he answered.

It all happened very fast from then.

Emmett shot the bullet. It hit him. He laughed. But then, It hit straight into The blonde male, Jasper I think, It was in a way like a game of tennis but no where near was this time for humour. The bullett was flicking around until it hit back to Emmett.

"Hey this is fun jasper, we should play this all the time!" Emmett shouted. Edward had a look of pure horror on his face.

"No, this is dangerous stop it" Jasper relied looking equally as worried. "There are humans in the room, there not going to rebound now STOP" Jasper shouted.

It was too late. Emmett his the bullet and it hit Bella straight in the heart.

She collapsed their was blood everywhere. Everyone except the wolves, myself Carlisle and Edward evacuated the room in a second.

I felt dizzy. My world blacked out.

**Edward POV**

Bella my life, my angel now. It's all Emmetts fault, I didn't have time to think, Charlie just blacked out and there were looks of pure horror on all the packs face.

It was a spur of the moment, I had no choice. Carlisle comfirmed I should do it. Bella was dying .

So I bit her. The next three days, were going to be hell.

**The End!**

**Okay Guys That is THE official end of my story.**

**I know its the the most greatest ending buuut you kept on reading!! and now you want to know whats going ot happen!!**

**SO yes!**

**ANyways I'm going to Need a lot of reveiws, to tell me. Do you want a sequal, or not?**

**It would be going from the point of that but, Yes.**

**So tahnks for reading!**

**Claudia95**


End file.
